villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Zetsu
Zetsu (ゼツ) is a member of Akatsuki who functions as the organization's spy. Appearance Zetsu is easily distinguished by two large venus flytrap-like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. When his extensions are open and his head is visible, it is revealed that Zetsu has short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different colored halves, his left side is completely white and the right side black. The black color doesn't extend all the way down Zetsu's body, as his feet are both white and in the anime his hands are also white.When he splits into two the plant like extensions go down the waist and now have the appearance of spikes, each halve has half of the Akatsuki robe and the halve they are missing is replaced with new body mass. Unlike the white side, which shows a normal mouth, nose, and eye, the black side shows no visible orifices at all and only shows the iris of the eye. The black side also has white dots along the edges; these are not flat markings, but rather protrude from his body, like little white bumps. Zetsu also has unusually rounded teeth. He has a red nail polish for his fingers (his toenails, seen at his debut, are bluer) and wears his ring on the right little finger. In the manga, Zetsu does not have fingernails. Personality According with his two differently colored halves, Zetsu seems to have a split personality, as in the Japanese version of the manga, the black half of his face only uses katakana for okurigana and furigana while the white side uses kanji and kana regularly, and in the English episodes, the black side has a different voice actor than the white side. The two halves also converse with each other, and occasionally differ in opinion (the black half is more serious and intelligent while the white half is carefree, easygoing, and seems to enjoy toying with others).2 They also seem to communicate through their thoughts. Zetsu is seemingly very trustworthy, being entrusted with knowledge of Pain and Tobi's true identities. He has apparently been working with the latter for some time, Tobi first appearing as his "subordinate" and Zetsu later commenting that Tobi's plans had been in the works for a long time. The character showed some lust for money when he quoted Kakuzu on his principle that money is most important. However, whether or not this applies for both personalities is as of yet a mystery to be dealt with. Zetsu's white side has also shown to be very confident in himself as he was willing to fight Naruto despite knowing Pain had lost in battle against him. Zetsu's main role within the Akatsuki is to function as a spy, and often performs duties that are similar to a hunter-nin. He has been shown able to move his body and take part in the tailed beasts sealing ritual simultaneously which, in addition to being unique to him, allows him to act as a lookout while the sealing takes place.3 When an agent to Akatsuki, or possibly even a member, dies, Zetsu is sent to devour their bodies so as to not have their secrets revealed, which adds further his venus fly trap theme.4 Zetsu is also the one sent to retrieve the rings of dead Akatsuki members.5 Due to the role he plays, Zetsu is the only member of Akatsuki to act without a partner on a regular basis. Despite this, Zetsu serves as a sort of superior to other members, as they often reported directly to him instead of to the actual leader, Pain.6 Abilities Zetsu physically splitting in two.Added by HakinuZetsu has yet to be seen in battle but Madara refers to Zetsu as not being a 'front line' fighter. The technique he has been shown using the most is his Mayfly technique, with which he merges with the ground to instantly travel to a new location, though he isn't nearly as fast as Madara's space-time traveling. This technique makes it ideal for Zetsu's function as a spy. It has also been noted that Zetsu has the ability to "record" the things he sees, as noted when he tells Madara Uchiha that he had recorded the whole battle between Sasuke and Itachi, and between Kisame and Killer Bee. It is unknown how he is able to show these "recordings". Zetsu has also shown the ability to split in two, so that his two personalities can act independently. He is also able to use a time-delayed spore jutsu to grow into a mushy mass around several individuals at once, thereby sucking their chakra out, and can even use it to replenish another persons' chakra. Zetsu's white half has also shown the ability to create multiple copies of himself. Zetsu can create a special clone which can simulate the appearance anyone Zetsu has ever touched down to their chakra, but it is much weaker than the original person, and therefore mostly only useful as a diversion. Category:Manga Villains Category:Naruto Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Multipliers Category:Ninjas Category:Mutants Category:Multi-beings Category:Henchmen Category:Right Hand Category:Right-Hand Category:Villains with Dual Personalities